


Beautiful Life

by EmilysRose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluf, Kidfic, M/M, Mpreg, self lubricating butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilysRose/pseuds/EmilysRose
Summary: Stiles gets an unexpected surprize. But it turns out to be the best thing ever





	Beautiful Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelDM_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDM_94/gifts).



> I accidentally deleted this and then I found it and so here it is!  
> \--and now it's edited!

“Wait I’m…what?” Stiles looked over to Derek, then down his belly, then to Deaton, then back to Derek. “What?” He couldn’t help but laugh. Until he saw Derek nodding like he'd known all along. The humor dried up suddenly when he realized that no—Deaton wasn’t just pulling his leg. “What?”

“You’re pregnant,” Deaton said again, like that explained anything.

“Nooooo.” Stiles said it very slowly, in case they were speaking some weird foreign language that _sounded_ like English but was like pig-latin, where everything you said was backwards; meshed up sounds that meant something different, but you had to know what—

Derek’s hand rested on Stile’s knee. It was warm and dry and big and felt really, really good. “You’re rambling out loud again,” He said, smirking. “Also that analogy makes no sense. Everyone knows. Everyone owsknay atwhay ouryay ayinsay.”

Stiles screwed up his face. “That’s adorable, Derek. The point is—and this is a super important point here,” He looked to Deaton. “I don’t have ovaries.” He felt his eyes go painfully wide as Deaton’s smug ‘you aren’t going to like this’ face. “Wait. No. I have a dick. And balls. And all the usual, you know, male shit.” He pointed down at his dick. “Derek can attest to that. Hell, my dad can too. He’s also seen me naked.”

Derek opened his mouth to say something snarky when Stiles shoved his finger in his boyfriend’s stupidly handsome face. “Not a word.” He warned. “I can’t have a baby. I don’t have eggs and shit. Wait wait wait. I didn’t like, have a twin in the womb and like, fetus ate it and absorbed all its adorable lady parts, did I? Or maybe—” He gasped loud enough Derek winced. “Wait! I have two sets of genitalia! A dick and a hidden vagina!”

“Yeah, that’s why you’re obsessed with chocolate.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“You’re not funny.” Stiles said, grinning. “At least I don’t turn into a total bitch once a month.”

Derek rarely ever snarled at him anymore. They use to have a relationship filled with snarling...and growls, and death threats. Thankfully the sexual tension finally broke after an embarrassing amount of sexual innuendoes, embarrassing gifts, and lots and lots of random talks about consent, gay sex, and the horrors of being a virgin. He'd like to think he won Derek over with his natural charm, but the way Derek told it, Stiles had slowly and surely driven him into insanity. Insanity was good to Derek, though, and great to Stiles.

Now the snarling was sexier, playful. It made that bright happy warmth in his chest that started to exist when he got to know Derek grow and swell just a little more. Like when he smiled or when he laughed or when his face screwed up in undulating passion as he came—

Deaton coughed. Loudly.

“Wait, it was getting good.” Derek said, grinning.

“Shut up.” Stiles sighed. He pressed his hands to his stomach. A stomach that was a little rounder than he was used to. And his nipples were a little more tender. And Derek had been really weird lately, saying his scent was off the charts appealing. He’d even grabbed all the groceries last week, instead of making Stiles carry it all up himself, like usual. Chivalry was a very weird behavior for Derek. “Explain. Please.” He said, turning his attention to Deaton. His hand found Derek’s which was still resting on top of his knee.

“Well, I’ve done all the tests. The only test I haven’t done is have you pee on a stick, so…” He reached around and handed Stiles a home pregnancy test, the kind you buy in drug stores. “To verify when this is all done—I know how you like to verify.” Deaton’s lip twitched.

“Explain.” Stiles’s voice was rough. Derek squeezed his hand, and the monumental feeling growing in him felt a little less huge.

“You do not have female genitalia. But, your body has produced an egg. This egg has your own DNA in it, much like a woman’s would, and was fertilized…when you came home from college, I’m guessing. So the child that will be born will have both of your DNA. And is without a doubt one hundred percent lycanthrope.” Stiles was very, very still. Maybe if he was still enough things would magically… magic themselves. “This is a very rare phenomenon that has only happened to very few couples, almost all without exception homosexual couples, though I’ve only heard it happening about ten times throughout history between a human and werewolf couple.”

“So… this has happened before?” Derek asked, his eyebrows doing their cool talking thing. It was saying _surprised_ , and _hu, weird_ and _I think I might pee myself I’m getting so excited_ even when his mouth was expressing doubt.

“Yes. In lore.” Deaton nodded.

 “Oh, well, that explains it.” Stiles snapped. “I should have expected it—I practically live in a goddamn narrated Beastiary!” He threw up his hands—and one of Derek’s by default. “You still haven’t _explained how this is possible_.”

“Magic. Magical sex.” Deaton shrugged. “No one knows.”

“Oh, awesome. Just awesome.”

“Stiles, calm down,” Derek said absently. “How do you know? You haven’t had him take the test yet.” Damn good question. Stiles was going to have to kiss this man silly once they got away from Deaton, just to appreciate how smart Derek was behind all his good looks. “Yeah Stiles.” Derek said, squeezing his hand again. “Later.”

Oh—talking out loud again. Right. He was going to have to lower his dose of Adderall again—wait. “How are my meds affecting the baby?”

“I’m not a gyno. Or an obstetrician.” Deaton reminded him. “I’m a veterinarian. I have no idea. To be safe, I’d suggest taking yourself off them for the duration of your pregnancy. Stay away from caffeine and sugar and seafood, raw sprouts, energy drinks, and unpasteurized milk and juices.” Deaton paused. “And sushi? Did I already say that?”

“Yeah.” Stiles blinked.

“Also, since it’s a werewolf baby, you’ll want to eat a bit of raw meat. Not enough to make you sick, just enough to give the little girl a taste.” Derek said, nodding.

Stiles felt tears well up unexpectedly in his eyes. “A girl?”

He grinned at Stiles, taking his hand back with a firm tug so he could step closer to the metal table and throw his arm around Stiles's shoulder. “I’ve always wanted a girl.” He whispered, using his unfair sexy voice. Stiles shivered, suddenly really glad Deaton wasn’t a werewolf and able to smell Stiles.

Deaton sighed. “I know Stiles is pregnant because he’s starting to show the signs. It happens rarely but it’s pretty obvious. His breasts are growing—” Stiles screamed—literally screamed, and slapped his hands against his breas—man chest. His slapped his hands against his man chest. “So he can produce milk. His scent has changed,” He nodded to Derek. “And he’s starting to show. The more obvious signs will become apparent as he grows into his pregnancy. He will start peeing every few minutes, his hips will… well not grow, exactly, but will be tender since there will be a new weight pressing against them. This will be especially dangerous because the middle of his pubic bone might stretch, and if the weight transfers too much, might break his pubic bone.” Derek’s arm tightened on his shoulders, and he nodded very seriously. Even his eyebrows were saying _very serious_.  “His voice will change,” Deaton gave him a strong look. “And go higher, which, apparently, is already starting to happen. He will bloat, burp, and fart a lot. He will grow more hair, especially since he is male and already hairy, and especially because this will be a werewolf baby. He will have bad breath, an itchy stomach, more mucus, sweating…and, well blue genitals.”

“Blue… genitals.” Stiles said slowly. Would his dick also turn into a waffle?

“Yes. Increased blood flow.” Deaton shrugged. “It’ll go away when it’s done. Now, that’s all that happens during _normal_ pregnancy.”

"Fuck me.” Stiles groaned.

“That’s how we got into this mess,” Derek said, laughing.

“Not funny! None of this is funny!” Stiles's voice did sound a little higher didn’t it? Shit.

“Because you are male, and this is a magical birth… you will gain an increased sex drive, the mucus I talked about earlier will also pertain to your… ah, rectum.” Deaton coughed into his fist. “Producing a self-lubricant. This doesn’t mean that you won’t have to have a C-section because you will, it’s just your body’s way of trying to help itself during your increased sex drive. You will also grow more temperamental, almost like a new wolf on its first moon, only that period can last anywhere between the second and third trimester. You will gain new strength, healing, sight, smell, and almost all of the usual perks of being a werewolf—these will be permanent until the hormones in your body dissipate, probably around the time that you stop lactating. Also, being without Derek will physically hurt you so I suggest you take a semester off school.”

“Ha—like I’m going back to George Washington while pregnant.” He snorted.

"Derek will also have side effects—”

“I know them,” Derek said smugly. “I can already feel them.”

Stiles looked over, waiting for him to elaborate but Derek seemed content to sit in silent, blissful knowledge. Whatever. He'd get it out of him later.

“Good.” Deaton clapped his hands. “Please leave now. Pee on the stick, buy some diapers. Talk things over and make out—I don’t care. I have a cat to neuter.” He shooed them out, but not before handing Stiles a _What to Expect When Your Expecting: Puppy Addition_ pamphlet, because everyone around Stiles had to be snarky.

* * *

 

“We’re…uh…” Derek's voice trailed off.

Surprisingly things were awkward. Really awkward. They’d drive home in silence, and now that they were in the loft, Stiles made a B-line to the freezer where his Chunky Monkey was. Derek stood by the couch, looking lost. “We should talk about this.” His voice had a certain quality to it Stiles had only heard a few times. A vulnerability that was like insecurities wrapped in steel. And Stiles... well Stiles couldn't look at him right now.

“I’m keeping it—her. I’m keeping her.” Stiles said, slamming the freezer shut. “Little bugger is going to make my life really—really weird but—” He screamed, again, as Derek turned him around and rammed him into the fridge. He couldn’t even say anything because then Derek’s face was attacking him and Stiles was lost in the warm wet of Derek’s very talented mouth.

* * *

“How about… Franchesca?” Stiles asked, flipping through a baby book as he lay in bed. He hadn’t actually left said bed in nearly two days.  His new body kind of ached.

Derek’s eyebrows said something. Stiles didn’t look up from his book to see but he knew the general angle was on the _not-good_ side. “Amelia? Cali—”

“Like the Alpha who nearly made me kill my own Beta? No.”

“No, no, Cali with a C, not a K. Like California. But point taken. So Jennifer and Kate are off the table, too. And just for clarification so is Heather, Allison, Lydia, Erica, Kira, and—shit, I forgot all the female's names.” He looked up, frowning into space. “The show that is my life is all guy-centric. Shit. No wonder I’m gay.”

Derek sighed heavily. His eyebrows were bemoaning his existence. “Right. You're not gay because you like men."

A pause. "How about… Rose? Ooohh—I got one! Renesme!”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He laughed, throwing the book across the loft floor. He turned to Derek, not really able to move his body because of how heavy it had become. But Derek was more than strong enough to grab Stiles, twist him about a little, resting him so his back was to Derek’s chest and he was in the circle of Derek’s arms. Stiles made sure to entangle their legs a bit. “Hmmm… let’s go through my favorite badass female characters. Buttercup?”

“The Princess Bride? Really?”

“Solid movie.” Stiles offered.

“I am not naming our daughter after a farmer’s girl who unexplainedly becomes a princess and then gets kidnapped and has a man save her through the entire movie.”

“Alright. Maya Angelou.”

Derek tickled his sides a bit in retaliation, abruptly stopping when all the laughing and twisting caused a massive burp. Stiles sighed, resting himself back against Derek’s chest. “Vin?”

“From Mistborn?” Derek hummed. “I like it. Next?”

“Caroline--but no, I don't want to jinx button eyes. Or ooohh Deena?”

“We are not naming her after such a horrible fate.” Derek said solemnly. “And yes, yes, I know the _Doors of Stone_ isn’t out yet and we don’t know how she died so you feel entitled to say _no, she isn’t actually dead_ but Stiles, Deena is dead. Plus she lived a horrible life. We’re raising our daughter to be better than that.”

“Point.” Stiles chirped happily. “Hermione?”

“Always more of a Ginny fan.”

“And here I thought you were more of a Ron fan.” Stiles leaned his head back, wiggling his eyebrows and getting the added bonus of having Derek shove his face in the crook of his exposed neck, sniffing him. There had been a lot of sniffing lately, and a lot of cuddling, and practically no time in which Derek was not holding him or touching him in some way. Once the baby was delivered, Stiles had a feeling he’d start to miss all the attention.

“Draco, actually. Always been a Draco fan.” Derek mumbled, nibbling his skin a bit.

Stiles sighed, going boneless. “Yeah. Yeah _Draco_.”

He felt Derek’s laugh moving behind him, felt teeth pressing into his neck a little more firmly. “No Harry Potter roleplaying today.”

“Whhhatt—you love Harry Potter roleplaying!” Stiles gasped, before moaning. He had been into biting before, but something about Derek biting him had his new pregnant body insta-hard.

“It’s my turn to pick.” Derek reminded him.

“You always pick the same thing,” Stiles mumbled, reaching down and grabbing his cock and lazily stroke up and down. Derek’s nibbles became more licks and sucks. “I can only take so much of _Gossip Girl_.”

A hard bite had Stiles arching up, which was hard with his swollen belly. “You take that back Dan Humphry! You take that back right now!” Derek growled, right into his ear. He smacked Stiles hand away to replace it with his own, which was not lazy, but firm. It also had the perfect amount of wrist curve to it. Stiles could already feel the weird mucus self-lube starting to leak out of his ass from the pressure. It had been weird at first, and Stiles had been super embarrassed about it the first few days, but then Derek had shown him all the uses for a self-lubricating ass. He’d probably miss not having to buy lube when he had the baby, too.

“Mmmm….yeah.” Stiles tried to grind backwards, but it was hard in his position with his new weight. Derek helped by grining up against him. “Yeah.” Derek managed to position himself just right, so his half-hard dick was in between Stiles's ass cheeks. Stiles could squeeze him as he arched his back, letting Derek have his way. “Ohh—ohhh—Oh! Talia!”

Derek froze. Even his mouth on Stile’s collar bone froze.

“Um. I mean, as a name. I wasn’t just suddenly thinking about your dead mother or like, wanting to do any kind of role playing with her involved. That’s a new weird, even for me. But yeah, Talia. As a name.”

“Stiles?”

“Hm?”

“Shut up.”

Stiles shut up, then got louder again as they moved on to round four of the day.

* * *

He should have known that Lydia wouldn’t throw just a simple baby shower. Really. He should have known.

 “So, um… yeah, I’m super uncomfortable.” Stiles informed them, but he was grinning like his cheeks could spread apart and he was wrapped around his favorite people in the entire world, so really, it wasn’t that big of deal. “But seriously, stop smelling me. Please. It’s getting creepy guys.”

“You just smell really really good,” Erica said nuzzling from behind. “Like r—” Derek—from the kitchen—snarled. Erica pulled away, her face flushed red. “I’ll, uh…” She dashed away.

“Werewolves.” Lydia said primly. She was sipping on something that smelled like moonshine but had purple glitter in it, staring into the kitchen with one of her hard looks. She’d come down just for the baby shower, taking time off her busy schedule at MIT. Somehow she’d also managed to get everyone here, even Allison and Isaac. They were tan—well Isaac was tan—and somehow ethereal after their time in France. Even Kira had taken time out of her desert training to be here. Maybe because Lydia had threatened her with bodily harm.

“Hey, I’m just surprised Derek walked into the other room,” Scott said, lounging against the couch across from Stiles. “He’s been glued to you recently.”

“Yeah. Hormones.” Stiles blushed. The baby shower had actually been a surprise. Stiles may or may not have bitched and groused the entire way over in an attempt to show how very not pleased he was to have to get dressed and leave. His body ached and none of his clothes fit him anymore. He felt awkward going out. Self-conscious. He'd cried for a good twenty minutes in the car when he realized Derek had taken him to his dad's and not the movies. The relief had been sweet. It seemed that Derek himself was enjoying his own relief away fromt he crazy hormones. “The sex—” He laughed as Erica popped out from the kitchen, suddenly standing right behind him again. “It’s like—”

“No no no!” Scott put his fingers in his ears. “Shut up shut up!”

Stiles laughed. Conversation moved on. He looked around at his Dad’s house. At all of the brightly colored balloons, the multi-colored streamers, the literal mountain of unopened gifts stacked in the corner. Mostly it was his friends—his pack—that mattered. All of them here together for the first time since graduation. For some reason or another one or two of them were always left out during holidays and breaks. Allison and Isaac rarely left Europe, plane tickets being what they were. Boyd and Erica, as newlyweds, were always busy with their new business in town. Scott usually found time to leave UC Davis during the holidays, but was always taking the time off to visit Kira where she was still training in the desert. Dad had a lot of work, and Malia almost always took the holiday shift to relieve the other park rangers. Lydia, of course, had paid internship after paid internship after super-secret-special-math-project to work on, found it hard to leave her fast-track to the Fields Medal. Jackson rarely ever came back from London, which Stiles never minded before. it was weird, to be glad the bastard was around. But he was. Not even Jackson could hurt his happiness. 

But here they all were. Surrounding him, filling up Dad’s old house with laughter and growls and really bad puns. Stiles just sat back, feeling the glow of it all, rubbing his belly and wishing it would never end.

* * *

 

There was no pushing, just weird tugging and pain. And Derek slowly crushing the bones in his hand until they were dust.

“Derek.” He groaned. Derek only held on tighter, and Stiles couldn’t find it in himself to complain.

He watched the ceiling, feeling the tears run freely out of the corners of his eyes. He felt something weird happening in his stomach but was too blissed out on pain killers to really tell what. There were weird sounds though. Really weird sounds.

“Sigourney Weaver better not show up.” Stiles muttered.

Derek snarled. “Do not even joke about our baby being a monster.”

Stiles jumped at the venom in Derek’s voice. All the protective energy Derek had been consumed with was finally going to the baby instead of Stiles. It shocked him a little, to be on the receiving end of that protectiveness. But then he couldn’t help but smile. He was exhausted and numb, litterally being pulled in a million different directions, and happy. So happy. He’d thought of it a lot lately, how good of a father Derek would be, but somehow that fierceness synched it. Derek would protect their baby till the ends of the earth melted away, and maybe even after that. “God, I feel bad for her first boyfriend.” He teased.

Derek smiled, but his eyes were only for the bottom half of Stiles, where the partition sheet was keeping Stiles eyes from wandering to the messy gore of his stomach. He saw the moment the baby came out though—feeling the weird sensations of it slide through his body like a shiver—because Derek’s face lit up with wonder and awe.

Deaton did something. Suddenly Scott was carrying a little bundle away to the table, his back turned, and Deaton was taking something else out of Stile’s body. It was over quicker than he thought it would be, and a wet, tiny little wailing was starting up where Scott had the bundle.

Every bone in Stiles body ached to get up and comfort. He could feel his new breasts—and they _were_ breasts, little man breasts—swell and start to leak. He could feel his numbed lower half jiggle the table in an attempt to get up. “My baby—give me—” And then the bundle was in his arms, and there was a rumbling coming from Derek’s chest, and he had his baby in his arms.

It was covered in mucus and gore. Its face looked a little flabby and mashed up and alien. And it was tiny, so very tiny. He tucked the bundle into his arms, feeling no weight resting against his chest as he cooed into a little face, which was squished up and scowling. And then Derek’s face was there, shoving itself into the brown mucusy skin not covered by the blanket, breathing in deep.

“Have you decided on a name?” Deaton asked.

“Talia if it’s a girl.” Stiles said, feeling a little awed. “Noah if it’s a boy.”

“Talia it is.”

"Talia.” Stiles whispered, feeling like he was going to leak out of his skin, like he was going to become some bright, happy cloud of nothingness, existing just for this little baby girl in his arms. “Talia.”

* * *

“Talia!” Stiles yelled. “Talia Hale get back here right now!”

“Noh!” A little snarl yelled out, sounding like it was somewhere under the dining room table.

“Talia.” Stiles warned. “You need to put on your clothes.”

“Noh! Noh cwothes!”

Stiles threw his hands up, feeling the little fabric of his daughter’s clothes slap against his forearm. He gave up. The little thing was more stubborn than a goddamn wall. “Fine! Run naked for all I care!”

It was apparently all the permission she needed. He watched as a little girl ran naked from under the table, screaming happily as she ran around the living room with a little toy airplane in her hand, full head of hair streaming behind her, her father’s impressive eyebrows lowered in concentration. She was wild, a force to be reconed with.

Grinning, Stiles let her play as he walked out into the back yard. Everyone was relaxing out back for their traditional Saturday barbeques. Erica was taking up the comfortable lounge chair, Boyd's protective arm around her shoulder as they both cooed into her newly pregnant stomach. Malia had taken time off work to hover over Scott, growling that he was cooking the meat too much. Liam was trying--and failing, it looked like--to build Talia's swing set, while Mason and Corey argued over Skype with Lydia about something they'd never win.

“Need help?” Derek asked, from where he was lounging on the porch.

“No. I have decided to let our daughter go to the wild side.” Stiles said. “She will become one with nature. A true ferocious werewolf.”

“Daddy!” A shrill scream started from inside.

“A true ferocious werewolf princess.” Stile amended, sliding into the chair Derek was sitting on, wrapping his arms around his fiancé’s shoulders.

“Great. With your encouragements, she probably won’t stop running around naked until it gets cold out.” Derek said, his face shoving itself into Stile’s neck.

“You try then.”

Stiles yelled as he was suddenly deposited on the porch floor. Derek, standing now, grinned down at him. Stiles actually thought he was going to help Stiles get up, but he only reached down to grab Talia’s clothes from the porch floor and then stride into the house. “Little luuu-na.” He half-crooned half-snarled. “Little Luna I’m coming for you.”

The reply was a shriek of absolute delight. "Noh!"

Stiles sighed, grinning as he got himself up from the porch floor and grabbed a beer from the cooler. He stared out at his family, feeling the beauty of his life settling around him.

 


End file.
